As a type of analog-to-digital converter (hereinafter, also called “AD converter”), successive-approximation type AD converters are known. Analog-to-digital (AD) conversion operations by successive-approximation type AD converters involve a period for sampling input analog signals and a period for converting the sampled input analog signals (successive approximation period). Reducing the period for converting is an important factor in improving the processing speed of the AD converters.